Broken Heart
by Marie Delcore
Summary: What happens after Sam shoots Madison, what is going through Dean's mind?


**Broken Heart**

_By Marie Delcore- _

_Disclaimer-I don't own any of Supernatural and am not being paid for this._

_Summary- This is after **Heart** where Sam falls in love with the werewolf. I was watching the episode and watched Dean mentally think things through when he cried and thought what a fanfic that would be. So this is what I think happens after Sam goes to...well you know what happens. Enjoy._

"You're right Dean. She's right." Sam stammered through words he didn't want to believe. "Just- don't leave." His dark eyes filled in the words he was too afraid to say. A fresh wave of tears came as the young Winchester left with the gun.

Dean stood rooted in the kitchen. Afraid to move, wanting to move, unable to move. This would be the second time his little brother lost a girl he loved. He wanted to lie to Madison but only the truth was possible. He was always the bearer of bad news, always the one trying to hide how he really felt. He shook now with anger at himself, at his line of work. His facial expression showed nothing, his eyes though, betrayed him. He, too was sad. She didn't deserve to die, Jen didn't, neither did their mother or their father. All this was killing him from the inside but he wasn't going to let it show. A muscle in his jaw twitched. His little brother was suffering and there was nothing he could do to help. His eyes revealed the hatred towards himself.

The sound of the gun shook him, as if his little brother was holding the gun and shooting him. He flinched backwards knowing full well what happened. A tear rolled down his cheek. He cried for Madison, himself but mostly for Sam.

The tear cut down his chiseled cheek, the proud Winchester didn't wipe it away. Sam wouldn't be coming back anytime soon anyway. He could hear his younger brothers muffled sobs. Dean would wait, Sammy needed his space since he just offed his girl. Dean winced at his own thoughts.

_C'mon Dean Sammy needs you right now._ A voice in his head reprimanded. _He doesn't need your snarky remarks._

Dean shook his head for a moment. "Just what I need, little voices in my head telling me what to do." Dean whispered to himself.

Composing himself, steeling himself for the sight awaiting him, Dean left the kitchen. Mentally he figured how the conversation would go with his brother but it didn't go as planned.

There in the living room Sam had carefully cleaned up all the blood, and wrapped Madison in sheets. His little brother sat holding the gun in one hand, his other hand was wiping the tears from his eyes. Sam looked up to his brig brother, his eyes rimmed red from crying looking almost like a child who lost his favorite toy or pet. He quickly stood when dean moved closer.

"Hey it's okay to cr-" Dean started as he walked over to Sam.

"Let's go Dean." Sam cut his brothers comment short with an unnaturally calm voice as he gathered Madison's body in his arms.

"Sammy it's the middle of the day?" Deam blocked Sam's path trying to reason with his brother.

"So bring the car to the back and then we'll leave." Sam glared as he spoke.

"Sam-"

"Dean- just do it alright?" Sam shouted his voice cracking.

"Alright, alright." Dean backed away apologizing his hands up in defense. "I'll go get the car."

Dean went and drove his beloved Impala to the back gate of the house. He wasn't going to test troubled waters by talking to Sam, he knew it wasn't worth it. Turning around corner of the alley way Dean saw Sam. His little brother was standing at the gate the body in his arms as Dean parked in front of him. With strange ease Sam opened the back door of the Impala and placed the former Madison in the back before closing the door. Dean couldn't help but shudder at the idea of his Baby being turned into a hearse. The door slammed as Sam sat down.

"Go to the forest outside of town." Was all Sam said.

Dean acknowledged the command and said nothing, Sam didn't speak the wole way. And at the forest Madison's body burned.

**Didja like? Feel free to comment**


End file.
